


release

by humanveil



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Bondage, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Kinktober 2017 – Day 6 – Bondage.Sometimes, Michael likes to let go.





	release

The rope is wrapped around his wrist gently, Sara’s touch feather-light as she secures it to the bedpost. She’s much more careful than Alex, Michael thinks. More cautious. She wouldn’t do it if he didn’t ask.

Sara takes his hands, and Alex takes his feet—restrains them to the bed, too. Michael can feel his hands slide up his calf—rough, calloused, _wonderful_ —and he sighs happily, arches into the touch.

They don’t do this often—and rarely is it all three of them—but he needs it, sometimes, and they always give it to him.

He’s glad they do.


End file.
